Alex Connelly
Alex Francis Connelly, is a main character in the show School Daze. He is the younger brother of Tom Connelly, as revealed in South Park: The Metal of Trust. He used to be on the swim team, but he quit after he lost the backstroke race. Later, in South Park: The Metal of Trust, Alex got arrested along with his father for having sex with children. He returns in the Summer School Daze mini-series, He then reveals that he was released due to being a child himself. Alex appears in almost every episode. Personality Alex’s personality changed throughout the series. In his debut, He was a swimming fanatic. In the 11th Season of School Daze, he was very wimpy. And starting at Season 14, He was gay. More specifically, he’s gay for Rigby. Alex has hugged him, kissed him, and even tickled him on several occasions. Rigby, of course, found his gay side disgusting. No matter how many times Rigby’s told him to stop, he still doesn’t quit. But nonetheless, Rigby still likes him as a friend. Many of the characters like him as well, the only exception is Trent. He HATES Alex. The reason Trent hates him is because he messed up on his science experiment, Causing the teachers to make him re-do it. Willy had some beef with Alex as well. In The School Daze Christmas Movie, Alex, Willy, Mordecai, and Rigby decided to re-enact a stunt from The Joogsquad, with Cole’s car. They drove it off the roof of Tom’s house and ended up totaling the car. When Officer Carter arrived, Alex pinned the blame on Willy, and he got arrested. Alex has been hiding out at the park ever since. However, due to the events of the second movie, He moved back in with his family. Biography Shortly after Alex was born, his mother sitcom-ed to her AIDS virus. Therefore, he never met his mother. Years Later, he met Mordecai and Rigby after they showed up at his house. After spending the weekend together, they compete in the Special Swimming Olympics. Unfortunately, Alex lost because he screwed up on the backstroke race. Months Later, he parted ways with Mordecai and Rigby due to having feelings of depression about his loss at the Olympics. He returns in "South Park: The Metal of Trust", as he was seen at the Super Adventure Club with his father. Afterwards, he was arrested for child molestation along with his father. Before being carted off, he tells Cartman that the cheater is a ginger. In the same movie, he is revealed to be Tom's younger brother. Years Later, he returns again and reveals that he was released due to being a child himself, and that he spend 2 years with the Franklin Fish, competing in swim races worldwide. At the start of the 8th Grade Adventures series, Alex was the punching bag of the family, he was always punished by his father. After reuniting with Mordecai and Rigby, He became part of the main cast along with Mordecai and Rigby. The trio spend the first half of the High School Years series in space, while in the other half and further, they begin to appear in every episode. Appearance Alex has fair skin, green eyes, and blue hair. He is always shown wearing his trademark red glasses. Sometimes, he wears contacts. He wears 5 outfits throughout the series. Regular Show In Regular Show, he wears a green t-shirt, blue pants, and brownish-yellow shoes. He wears this until "South Park: The Metal of Trust". Summer School Daze In the Summer School Daze mini-series, he started wearing a white spacesuit with gray gloves and boots. Now he wears this on rare occasions. 8th Grade Adventures (Seasons 13-14) In the middle of Season 13, he got a new outfit, which consisted of a blue and green jacket, a red short-sleeved undershirt, gray pants, and lime green sneakers. He still wears this on a few occasions. 8th Grade Adventures (Seasons 14-17) In The School Daze Christmas Movie, he got another new outfit, which consisted of a yellow jacket, his red undershirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. When Season 17 began, he started wearing an orange life jacket whenever he left the park. He wore this outfit until “Simpsons Guy 4: The Pokemon Daze”. He wore it again in “A Wicked Good Time”. Regular Show In Space (Current) In the 8th Season of Regular Show, High School Years, and Forever Sophomores, his outfit changed again. His new outfit consisted of a gray hooded sweater with purple overalls, black shoes, a yellow activity band from McDonald’s, and a red backpack. he maintains his red undershirt from his last 2 outfits. He wore this until “Alli, You’re a Firework!”. However, he went back to wearing this outfit in “The Learning Continues”. School Daze in Paradise In the School Daze in Paradise Series, he appeared in another new outfit, consisting of a green hooded jacket, a white short-sleeved undershirt, khaki cargo shorts, white socks and light blue and gray sneakers. He wore this until “Till We Meet Again”. Animas Extravaganza In the Animas Extravaganza series, he wears a maroon turtleneck sweater underneath a light blue parka with brown fur on the hood, dark gray cargo pants, and stylish red snow boots. Post-Animas Extravaganza At the end of Animas Extravaganza series, he recieves 1 item of clothing each from 3 of his new friends: a red and white cap with a green "L" on it from Ash(though he didn't actually get it from Ash, it was a gift from Gammy), a blue vest from Luffy(which Luffy wore in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc), And black Shinobi wristbands from Naruto(which resemble the standard Shinobi headband that Naruto always wears). He currently wears these items with his usual gray collared sweater and purple overalls. Relationships Alex is able to get along with pretty much anybody, especially Tom, Caillou, Willy, and Ash Ketchum. His best friends are Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Alex act brotherly towards each other, but Alex is OBSESSED with Rigby. He always hugs him, kisses him, and tickles him in almost every episode they appear in togerther. Despite being annoyed by this, Rigby still likes Alex as a friend. Trivia * Alex has the same voice actor as Tom and Michael: Stink Putty * Due to his hair and glasses, Alex makes a striking resemblance to Milhouse from The Simpsons, but Matt Groening likes Alex so much that he decides to let School Daze continue using him. * Alex changes his outfit the most out of all characters(excluding Allison, Sally, William, and others, who change frequently), While Tom only changed his outfit once. * Alex's friend Lizzie disappears after The Adventures of Spongebob and Rigby, she is never seen or mentioned again until Rigby brings her up in "The End of Trick-or-Treating". * Alex is the only original character to debut on Cartoon Network. * Alex gets upset whenever someone calls him a "Milhouse Look-A-Like". Gallery Alex FS.PNG|Alex's Forever Sophomores Artwork Alex Summer.png|Alex's Paradise Artwork Alex HSY.PNG|Alex's High School Years Artwork Alex 8GA.PNG|Alex's 8th Grade Adventures Artwork Alex RS.PNG|Alex's Regular Show Artwork WIKPIK21.PNG|Alex's New Outfit WIKPIK22.PNG|Alex's Old Outfit WIKPIK23.PNG|Alex tickling Rigby WIKPIK24.PNG|PARTY BUS! PARTY BUS! PARTY BUS! WIKPIK25.PNG|COME BACK HERE RIGBONER!! WIKPIK26.PNG|Ash and Alex Ready for Battle WIKPIK27.PNG|Alex and Ash on the Run WIKPIK28.PNG|Ash and Alex in UF4 Intro WIKPIK29.PNG|Alex's Franklin Expeditions Artwork WIKPIK30.PNG|IMMA CUT DAT HAIR!!! Alex SSD.png|Alex outfit for Seasons 11-13 Alex S13.png|Alex's Outfit for Seasons 13-14 Alex Winter.png Alex_RS.png Alex_SSD.png Alex_S13.png Alex_8GA.png Alex_HSY.png Alex_Summer.png Alex_FS.png Alex_Winter.png Alex PAE.png